Destiny Defined
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Rose Must Save the Doctor by doing the impossible! The Tardis, Rose and Others from the Doctors past come to help. She would give it all to save him, and in return found the forever she was searching for. Old friends, new enemies, a new beginning with an amazing outcome.
1. Life or Death

A/N: I know new story and I have yet to finish the other ones! This one has been sitting happily on my computer though with 22k words just waiting for you to salivate over. I'm working very hard to get chapters up for this one today so let me know what you think! I look forword to reading your comments as always. As I said before back to you and bad wolf need to be fixed. I have to copy them onto the computer and re write them because i noticed there are some chapters that just do not flow no matter what you do. Its like I suffered from a brain melt down at two chapters between stories got messed up or something didn't get uploaded. Since I no longer have the origonal files I will never know. OK, my rant is done! Be sure to follow me on facebook and like my stories!

It was a simple trip, one he had made many times before in the past. Moon flowers, Rose had sworn up and down that there was no such thing. Being the Doctor and the time lord that he was. It was not something he could let her continue to believe. Moon flowers were real, and the sight of her standing among them would burn forever in his mind. It was on the walk back to the Tardis that he realized something was wrong with him. The fever had taken hold too quickly and it had taken him seconds after that to realize he was going to die from it.

"Rose, I'm so sorry…" His voice full of regret for things he never said or did with her. It was the same feelings he had when he had regenerated, only this time he sort of knew that he really wouldn't be coming back. He only hoped he at least finished what he was planning for her in this moment, because Jackie would kill him if he didn't.

"What could you possibly be sorry for Doctor? This place is beautiful; even better, we haven't had to run for our lives here either." Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the Doctor, but if she was honest with herself, he was scaring her a little. It had been a beautiful day filled with nothing but quite and beauty. She was honestly surprise he had managed to land the TARDIS in the right place and time to begin with.

"I know but Rose, we really need to get to the TARDIS and fast. I'll explain everything once were there." His face pained, his brain was finally starting to feel the beginning effects of the virus. Given his calculations they had somewhere close to twenty-five minutes before the virus took full hold at this point. It was this moment that he really wished his people were still around in the universe, or that he had been smart enough at least to keep some of the vaccine on the Tardis.

Rose nodded as the Doctor pulled her along at a much quicker pace then she had expected. It almost seemed like he really was running from something and it was something only he could see. They made it to the TARDIS, the Doctor dashed around the controls faster than Rose would have believed possible. The TARDIS groaned in protest as the Doctor slammed down the last lever of the De-materialization process. The TARDIS hummed and groaned as it threw its self through the vortex at an alarming speed.

"Rose, I'm sick. I seriously doubt though that I will be able to survive this. It's an ancient virus, one I had honestly thought died with my people. The TARDIS is taking us back to Earth and I need you to do something for me. I wouldn't ask this of you but you're honestly the only person I truly trust to follow through with it. When I die, I need you to burn my body. No one and I mean no one can get a hold of it. Do you understand?"

Rose blinked, he was dying? H-how did this even happen? Rose's mind was having trouble wrapping around the idea of the Doctors death.

"Wouldn't you just do what you did last time, and you know regenerate?"

"This is not something I can regenerate from. The whole process of the virus disables my ability to re-grow and create new cells."

The Doctor gasped and brought his hands to his head. The process was starting faster than he thought it would. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave Rose like this. Most of all, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt. Before He could reach out and hug her for the last time the control room of the TARDIS swam out of focus and he blacked out.

Rose screamed as the Doctor hit the grating. She grabbed him and pulled his limp form into her lap, tears and screams the only thing she was able to let out. Her eyes darting to the TARDIS central column, screaming at her to do something for the Doctor that they both loved with all their hearts. The TARDIS in return gave no answer as it landed in its usual spot at the edge of the Powell Estates.

Rose gently laid the Doctor's head to the floor and sprinted out of the TARDIS towards her mother's house. No matter how hard she tried though, she could not ease the tears that fell from her face. If it wasn't for the hand covering her mouth the entire estate would be looking out their windows wondering who was being killed. She didn't bother knocking when she reached her mother's flat; she charged right in and wrapped her arms around her confused mother.

"What is the matter with you? Did the Doctor dump you here or something?"

Rose's cries began with earnest once again at her mother's choice in words. She felt trapped and alone, for once in such a long time the Doctor was not there to save her from herself. What was going to happen to her now, to the TARDIS, to all of it? Before Rose could tell her mother everything that had happened, Mickey came rushing through the door towards her.

"I heard the TARDIS from the shops and came running. Rose babe, what's wrong?"

Rose released her mother and hugged Mickey. She had to get the Doctor out of the TARDIS and try to find a way to save him somehow. Rose refused to let this be the end because if the Doctor left her now, she really would have nothing left here but a job in a shop. The three A.M. street corner and a cab ride home was not going to happen to her, she didn't care what the Doctor thought was best for her. It had only been their second trip out together since the Doctor had regenerated, it was too soon.

Rose whipped her eyes and pulled Mickey towards the door, throwing her mother an 'I'll explain later look'.

"I need your help Mickey, there is something wrong with the Doctor and I really don't want to leave him in the TARDIS while I figure it out. Well, I hope at least that I will be able to figure it out."

Mickey shrugged and allowed Rose to pull him out of the flat. He wasn't really sure of what could be wrong with the Doctor that would make it necessary for him to be the one to help her. He promised he would be there for her though. It wasn't until Mickey saw the scorched sides of the old blue box that he realized something was really, really wrong. The Doctor treated the Tardis like it was his own child, tender full of love and most of all he would never let it sit in disrepair for any amount of time.

He watched as Rose pulled the Tardis door open, her hand ushering him to follow her. Once he was inside fully Rose pushed the door shut. Glancing around the console, Mickey didn't see the Doctor.

"Where is he then Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath before dragging him around the console to where the Doctor was on the floor. He looked pale; sweat was dripping on his face. To Mickey or anyone else he really just looked like he had a bad case of the flu.

"Can you help me bring him inside, please? I k-know you're not exactly on the greatest of terms with him…" Rose broke down into tears as she fell to her knees next to the Doctor. Mickey watched as she stroked a moist cloth over the Doctors forehead. He hated to admit it, but seeing Rose look at him he knew she truly loved him. He had a feeling the last time, when he had sent her back and they pried the heart of the TARDIS open.

"Well, shove over. I can't pick him up if you're in the way." Mickey gave her a small smile as he hoisted the Doctor over his shoulder. For a full grown main, he weighed less than a scrap of paper. Did the man ever eat? No wonder he was able to get sick so easily. Glancing around the console, Mickey frowned.

"Does he have anything you can change him into that breaths better? 'Cause he's sweating right through this suit."

Rose nodded and pushed Mickey towards the doors giving him a weak smile. He could tell she was trying so hard to hold it together. One wrong word and she was going to break, he only hoped that Jackie was going to be prepared for it when it happened.

"You take him upstairs and have mom help you get him situated, I'll run and grab him some stuff from the wardrobe." She led him out the door before turning around and closing it behind her.

A/N: Here ya go! Something new for all of you for the Doctor Who sections! Jamming out to Chameleon Circut while I wrote it, bing bang 2 and the Doctor is Dying!


	2. The Tardis Help

A/N: Here's Chapter two! Look multi-chapters in one day! Actually Im trying to catch this up to my wattpad page. so when I upload the new chapter tonight their both on the same page... pardon the pun he he he. Enjoy!

The TARDIS gave a weak hum as Rose moved quickly down the corridor

"Please, if there is something I can do to save his life help me to find it." Rose whispered as she walked into the wardrobe. Walking up the ramp to the third level, Rose began pulling pajamas and jumpers from the hangers. Several of his suits followed to the pile on the floor. Once Rose felt she had enough she dug up one of the smaller suit cases. The TARDIS giving another hum, Rose looked at the ceiling and smiled weakly at the ships efforts to communicate with her.

"I wish more than anything that I was able to understand you, even better would be that I was able to fly you and get the Doctor the help he needs." The TARDIS gave another hum and shot a glow of light down a hallway. Rose glanced at the ceiling briefly before following the glow. The TARDIS lead her into a part of herself that Rose had never been. The walls were old, decorated in the language of the Doctors people. It was the one thing the TARDIS would not translate, but Rose trusted that the ship wanted to help him as much as she did if not more.

"Where are you taking me old girl?" A door towards the end of the hall creaked open. To Rose it appeared to look like one of the many ancient church doors scattered across London. Smiling a little Rose finished pulling the door open before slowly walking in. It was beautiful, the high ceiling, as well as the intricate designs scattered throughout.

"What is this place?"

"This is my heart, the place you looked into without the power of the Vortex behind it."

Rose jumped at the voice echoing through her mind.

"Is that you TARDIS? H-how is that possible!" The TARDIS hummed, making the floor vibrate under her. The lights dimmed, almost as in laughter. Rose was astonished; her mouth opens in awe at the sound of the Tardis' beautiful voice. The room, the voice it was all so much. To top off everything else that had happened today her mind just could and would not process the possibility of the Doctor dying. The TARDIS knowing this had decided it was time to do something for Rose and the Doctor, something that would change everything for both of them.

"Child, my Bad Wolf, I have lead you her to give you a choice. This decision should not be made lightly; I want you to really think about it. Talk with your mother before you rush into it and make this choice I now present to you. I am older than I can remember; I have seen the whole of time and space. With all of this, I have seen the pain of a Time Lord who wanted nothing more than to help the universe. So your choice is this, to allow the Time Lord to slip away or become like him and transverse the time lock into Gallifrey's past to save him.

Rose stared at the wall, almost as if she was trying to gage a reaction from the TARDIS. Could she really do this?

"C-can you really do all of that?"

"With you Bad Wolf, I and yourself could do anything we set our collective minds to. Know this though; the path of the second choice will not be an easy one. There will be spans of years between the Doctors awakening and your visits to the Earth. You will lose everything you have known at some point in the future."

"You're talking about my mom and Mickey right?"

"Yes, eventually you will outlive them. There are ways to still visit them, basically the further out you visit and the longer you're gone the longer they will remain with you. Even that will run out eventually though."

"I understand. As you requested I will speak with my mother and Mickey about this decision seeing as it affects them as well. You know I love the Doctor though right? That their opinions on the matter are just that and will not sway me from my final choice."

The TARDIS hummed, "I know, that is why I chose you. Of all the creatures, people and places you are something that the Doctor treasures as much as me. Between you and me, he sometimes in the back of his mind considers you home now."

The Doctor awoke to the sound of a television, thinking he had fallen asleep in the library again he mumbled to Rose to turn down the volume. The voice that greeted him however was anything but what he expected. Jumping into a sitting position at the sound and touch of one Jackie Tyler, the doctor took in his surroundings. It was defiantly _not_ the Tardis.

"Jackie, I'm being extremely calm right now, but I have several questions that you need to answer."

The Doctor had chosen that moment to really look at Jackie. She was older than he remembered, her hair had grayed and several laugh lines surrounded the edges of her eyes. The room he was in was large, it appeared to be Jackie's room but not. Some of his clothes and a few of his books littered a corner near a chair. Jackie of course ignored his questions and picked up a glass container from the bedside table and pouring it into a glass and holding it out in front of him.

"First, you need to drink this Doctor; Rose said it will help when you finally decided to wake up."

He glared at her after she ignored his question. The Doctor took the glass from her hand, eyeing its contents warily before slowly drinking it down. His mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. For a Time Lord, it was a very disconcerting state to be in considering that their brains were the only thing they really used.

"Now Doctor, what do you actually remember?"

Jackie reached for a notebook that was on the table she had taken the vile from, he noticed it had Rose's writing on it. Sighing, the Doctor rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on his fresher memories. Then it hit him, the sickness, he should have been dead. How he had survived the sickness was beyond his grasp and as annoyed as he was with the answer he would have to find out from Jackie until Rose appeared.

"Jackie, I should be dead."

Jackie nodded and checked off something on the paper. She glanced up and down the page, scratching her head for a moment before crossing a few other things off. She glanced up at him for a moment before scanning the page once again.

"Where were you last with Rose?"

"We were visiting a planet in the year 20012; I wanted to show her true moon flowers."

The doctor smiled as he thought of Rose glowing in delight under the moon of Tetra. She looked beautiful surrounded by those flowers. Then it was like it had hit him out of nowhere, the sickness. Something he had figured died with his race. Of course like many things he was apparently wrong about that as well.

"OK, so from the sound of it you remember the planet you were on but nothing else. Rose had figured as much."

"Speaking of Rose Jackie, where is she?"

Jackie looked at the Doctor and sighed. This was the part of the explanations she was not looking forward to. It was also the part Rose had stated she wanted to be the one to explain. She knew Rose hadn't counted on him waking up before she had returned either.

"Well, as you can see Doctor I'm much older. You also may have noticed you have taken up residence in my room. Now, what else do you notice?"

The doctor closed his eyes for a moment before blinking rapidly. He could not feel the Tardis at all.

"Jackie, where is Rose and where is my Tardis."

Jackie sighed and walked across the room to grab a phone. One the Doctor Immediately realized was Roses.

"Just give me a minute Doctor and then I'll call her ok?"

The Doctor nodded and urged Jackie to continue.

"Well, when Rose showed up here with you she was in hysterics. Said that the Tardis brought her here using and emergency program that must have been from one of your earlier selves. She really was at her wits end. I think she spent more time in the Tardis trying to get it to take her somewhere, anywhere that would help you."

The Doctor sighed; he knew Rose cared and could only hope in his hearts that she didn't do something foolish to end up in places she didn't need to be. The Doctor glanced around the room once more before his eyes settled on the notebook Jackie had been looking over. Reaching over he picked it up and almost promptly dropped it. There, clear as day was Rose's handwriting and neatly next to it was the same writing again in his language.

Glancing at the door he heard Jackie taking animatedly on the phone cursing every few sentences. He could only imagine who she was giving an ear full to.

"Fine, I'll tell him. I will however only say this once, you better be back here when you say you will because he is going to get his panties in a bunch when he hears this. Yeah I know ten minutes for me so many years for you. Yes, I love you too and see you soon."

The Doctor put the notebook down, extremely interested to hear what Jackie had to say when she returned.

"I swear, that girl has gone all airs and graces on me. Doesn't even phone anymore and pops up at the oddest times! Not even in order either; she gets it from you, all of it!"

The Doctor smiled at her innocently, "I have no clue what you're talking about Jackie. Speaking on time, mines a bit off. How long have I been here anyway?"

Jackie growled before shoving some books off of a chair and sitting down.

"This mess is hers too. I honest to god blame you and the blasted ship of yours!"

The Doctor looked down at the pile of books, they were well beyond Rose's level and he was truly surprised to see them there.

"So could you answer my question, how long have I been held up in this room?"

"Well, in all honesty, about thirty some odd years. I can't get the date exact like you or Rose can but that's about an estimate. "

The Doctor threw back the covers and jumped from the bed.

"T- thirty years! For Pete's sake Jackie! Rose is, god Rose is almost forty!"

He looked to Jackie who had her hand over her mouth, giggles threatening to explode from her.

"What might I ask is so damn funny about that?"

"N-nothing it's just…" Jackie waved her hand up and down in front of him.

The Doctor looked down and realized his state of dress as well as a few other things.

"Am I, am I wearing a diaper?"

Jackie couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. He looked ridiculous for all of his Time lord bragging, he wasn't different than any other coma patient. Taking a deep breath, Jackie sobered in preparation for his next question that she knew was coming.

"Now, I'm going to the restroom to shower and change among other things and then I'm going to get some answers to my other questions. Starting with Rose and where my Tardis is."

Jackie nodded and reached over into the dresser drawer next to her to pull out his suit.

"Here you go; I'll put on some tea while you're getting ready."

Jackie left the room, and the Doctor could do nothing but cringe at the thought of what had been done to him in his disabled state.

"Diapers…" He grumbled and continued to do so all through his shower and changing. The only good thing was that someone had kept up with his shaving. TO think that a Time lord of all things could be demeaned so much as to be placed in a diaper. Then again, waking up in a pile of one's own excrement's couldn't have been much better. Sighing, the Doctor made his way into the living room to join Jackie.

Jackie of course chose that moment to come it with a tray of biscuits and tea.

"Here you go sweetie, I'm sure your hungry as well."

The Doctor took the tea and a biscuit that was offered to him before leaning back on the couch.

"So, will you tell me where Rose and my Tardis are?"

Jackie nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Rose said to tell you she would be here soon in relative time. I don't understand what she means but she said you would."

The Doctor grumbled, "How long does she plan on being gone in her time?"

"Honestly Doctor, I would not like to answer that question right now. It really is something Rose should answer for you and don't worry she should be here soon."

The Doctor glanced around the room, noticing changes here and there, some alien artifacts from planets he knew for a fact he had never taken Rose to.

"So where did you get this stuff?"

Jackie glanced up to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh, Rose brought that back with her yesterday my time. She is always bringing me back stuff."

The more Jackie talked, the angrier the Doctor was becoming. So he ends up in a coma, near death and Rose goes joy riding in his Tardis. IT was then he also noticed the Tardis shaped spot on the carpet near the television.

"You let her park it in here?"

"Of course I do, after the whole Torchwood thing. You missed a lot Doctor."

"What Torchwood incident?"

"Well, I think it was about ten years ago, give or take. My memory really isn't what it used to be."

The Doctor waved for her to continue, he didn't really need the back story just the facts.

"Well, Rose had just come back from some planet that had dogs with no noses. She thought it was a real riot, even brought me back some pictures. Well anyway, she parked the Tardis in the usual spot, came in for tea and to tend to you. I'd say it was after maybe two hours these men came to the door and about forced me to the ground. Rose of course did something to my room so no one but us could find you. They took her somewhere, and the Tardis. She was gone for a few months Doctor and when she came back she wasn't exactly right. Keep going on and on about humans and how stupid they were. If I didn't know her as well as I did I would almost think she was channeling your first self we met."

"So, something along the lines of stupid apes I take it?" The Doctor laughed when he imagined Rose grumbling that, insulting her own species none the less.

"Yeah, since then though I agreed to let her park it here. Whatever she did to your room though she did to the whole apartment, spent weeks on it she did. After that the only people who can find it are the people who have been here or people we bring here. Said something along the lines of perception something or another and genetic coding."

"Basically Jackie she rigged this place to work almost like the Tardis does when it lands."

Jackie nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"I will say this Doctor; don't be mad at Rose ok? She really did go through a lot for you to be sitting here breathing and talking to me. Besides, when she came back the first time and explained it all to me she got enough of an ear full to count for the both of us."

The Doctor closed his eyes after Jackie's remarks. Honestly he wanted to know more about this torchwood incident.

"Are there any other stories you can tell me?"

Jackie tapped her finger against her chin before setting her tea down.

"Well, there was this one about Judoon. Did I say that right?"

"Surprisingly, yes you did."

"Well, she came home just laughing her head off with some girl named Martha. Said they got pulled up in a hospital to the moon where they met them. Then Martha kicks in about Rose kissing her or something and how she kept making the joke about a Judoon platoon upon the moon. It was quite funny the way the two of them explained it."

So, Rose had traveled with others. He guessed it was to be expected. If she had figured out how to fly the ship, doing it alone does become quite boring.

"Yeah, Martha the poor dear left her over nine years ago relative time. Technically, ten if you count the year that never was. Now before you ask I really think that is something she should explain and not me. From what I understand no one remembers it but a few people and it was a very difficult time for everyone involved."

Jackie lowered her hand and glanced at the Doctor. He honestly looked confused and a little lost. In all her years of knowing him, she could only think that it was the quietest she had ever seen him.

"So, about how much longer do we have until Rose gets here?"

Jackie glanced down at her watch, something else he noticed was not from Earth, well at least not this time period on Earth. What was Rose doing, traveling through time as an unlimited shopping spree?

"Oh, I'd say right about now." Jackie smiled and stood from her seat to back up to the entry way to the kitchen.

"I'd step back if I were you Doctor, the ship does kick up quite a bit of wind in here since she fixed it."

The Doctor turned to her quickly, "What do you mean fixed it!? She's human; the science behind the Tardis is more than she could ever comprehend!"

Jackie just smiled and waved her hand dismissively in front of her face.

"Spoilers Doctor, just wait till you see."

About three seconds later the gentle whirl of the Tardis could be heard. Jackie wasn't kidding and the Doctor backed up to stand next to her as the wind kicked in. Once the Tardis was fully materialize the Doctor rushed forward with the intentions of opening the door, only to be too slow and have some strange woman he didn't recognize beat him too it. She practically hit him with the door and a giant bag on her way out of the Tardis. Of course when he got a better look at her clothes he almost collapsed in shock. They were red and orange, the colors of his house. The most disturbing fact was that they were none other than Gallifreian robes. He stumbled back and slid down the side of the Tardis, its gentle hum probing his thoughts once more, welcoming him home.

His mind however could only focus on the girl talking with Jackie, both of them waring smiles and laughing at some of the stuff the new girl was pulling out of the bag. Once the Doctor had found his voice he could only ask one thing.

"W-Where's Rose?"

The girl stopped what she was doing, obviously shocked before she turned to him.

"Oh, Doctor I'm sorry! I was just so excited that I just plowed right by you!"

There it was again, the Doctor just had the same look Rose had quote as "I just dribbled down my shirt".

"You speak Gallifreian?" He of course asked it in his own language. She only smiled and nodded.

Changing back to English the girl responded to him in kind.

"Of course I do, I didn't spend all that time in that boring ass hell you call school for nothing. I mean come on really; they make you spend a whole hundred years learning a dead language. Talk about board to tears. "

The Doctor pushed himself up from the floor, the look of the oncoming storm gracing his face.

"I've had it! Who are you? Where is Rose? Would someone please just explain to me what the hell is going on?" The Doctor was breathing hard, his face turning red with the strain of his anger.

The girl turned and glanced at Jackie.

"Really, you couldn't explain anything could you? No, you had to go and leave it to me."

"I told you on the phone I refuse to be the one to explain all of this. The only thing I told him about was torchwood and bits and pieces of the year that never was."

"Come on really, you pick the worse two things that I would really rather he not know to talk about! Jhezz, talk about traitor!"

Jackie just shrugged and handed Rose her tea.

"Drink this and explain it to him, because honestly I'm sure I would have messed it up if I had even attempted it."

The Doctor was watching the exchange with interest, his mind trying to piece the puzzle together even though the thick fog it had been in since he woke up. He just didn't understand if she really had gone to the academy and could do all of this, why could he not feel her in that small spot in his mind that had been empty for so long.

The girl sighed, pulling her long blonde hair into a high pony tail before turning to him. Reaching across the couch she patted it and motioned for him to sit next to her. The Doctor finished walking across the room and flopped down in the space next to her.

"Ok, "She glanced at Jackie before continuing," You remember what happened before you fell into the coma. What you don't know is all of the things that have happened since in the past thirty-six years since."

The Doctor nodded and motioned for her to continue.

'Well, Rose went to the Tardis for help. She begged, pleaded and did every single thing she could think of. At first the Tardis was reluctant to help. Rose of course would not give up and pleaded that the Tardis give her life to save yours. Her exact words were something along the lines of just take me instead, in the span of the universe I am just a blip, he is the good of the universe."

Taking a sip of her tea she returned the cup to the table.

"The Tardis seeing this poor human pleading her life for the last Timelord took pity on her and granted her wish. There was a consequence; well it was supposed to be one. Too bad, she didn't really see it that way. The Tardis granted her wish and took her to the one place that would have the cure for her precious Doctor, as well as changing her. She arrived on Gallifrey. It was as beautiful as she could imagine it was. Of course the minute she walked five feet the guards where upon her and she was taken before the council to plead her case."

She turned to Jackie with sad eyes, the Doctor could tell that this was something she had not yet shared with the older woman, and it was something personal.

"Once her case was pleaded before them, they made her a deal. She could take the cure back to the Doctor, if she returned back to Gallifrey to be trained as a proper Time lady. Of course, she agreed not having realized the full extent of what she had asked the Tardis, or what Gallifrey was asking of her."

The Doctor raised his hand, motioning that he had a question for her.

"Rose is a human, I'm sorry but she would not have lived long enough to complete the academy. Besides, Gallifrey is time locked there is no way to access it."

The girl smiled at him and winked.

"That's what you think Doctor. I assure you though, the Gallifrey is only time locked for those who where there during its fall. I also assure you that Rose lived long enough to attend the academy and then some. Romanadvoratrelundar, by the way sends her regards. She came to visit you know, back when your third self was out somewhere."

The Doctors mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"She said that you were such a pretty boy and she couldn't wait to pick on you for it later. She also told me some great stories about you. For example how you failed your Tardis driving tests."

The doctor just continued to sit there in silence, shock the only emotion on his face.

"R-Rose, is that you?"

The girl laughed before nodding.

"Yep, it's me. I figured your brain would de-fog eventually. By the way, do you mind putting your shields up? Your thoughts are kind of annoying me right now."

The Doctor blushed and put his shields up.

"Why can't I feel you?"

"Oh, that. Well, Romana and I decided it was best not to let you see in my mind yet. We had made plans behind the councils back that should not be shared until a later date. Speaking of which, I hate to cut this visit short, but I have a date with a certain Doctor and Romana at an earlier date."

Rose winked at the Doctor before standing.

"You're just going to leave me here and take my Tardis?"

Rose stopped and turned to look at him.

"Of Course not, I'm going to leave you here and take my Tardis back to Gallifrey as I am required to do."

"Of all the stupid things, that is so my Tardis."

Rose sighed, "It's not and I can prove it. One quick trip for your Doctor and then its back on the couch for a week. After that your Tardis will be back and we can go on like we did before."

The Doctor rose from the couch and stomped over to the Tardis mumbling. Once he opened the door though his entire mouth hung open. This was defiantly not his Tardis; it was a newer model than his and it way better shape. The desktop was all wrong too, so much like his old one with a dash of Rose thrown in.

"I told you that it wasn't yours. Your Tardis is being treated like a queen right now. All of her outdated parts have been replaced; the only thing I refused to let them fix was the chameleon circuit. I figured you liked the look as much as I do. So Doctor new Rose and new Tardis. Where would you like to first?"

The Doctor looked at her, really looked at her. She was elegant, taller than he remembered. Still blonde of course, but her eyes were a light green, her face was slimmer and more mature as well.

"Vortex, I really just want to talk and catch up for a moment."

Rose nodded and sighed. "Just remember, unlike your Tardis, mine can be pulled back to Gallifrey at any moment. I mean, I'm pretty important right now. The last thing I need or want is to piss the council off again."

The Doctor smiled, "Now, that is a story I want to hear."

"Of Course you do." Rose reached over to the monitor and punched in the codes for the Tardis to launch into the vortex.

"Shall we head over to the library? It's much more comfortable than the console room."

The Doctor nodded and followed Rose into the depths of the Tardis. If he had to be honest with himself her Tardis was much more organized. The trip to the library was extremely short; leaving the Doctor with wanderlust to the place Rose had called home for who knows how long.

"Well, here we are!" Rose waved her hand across the room before taking a seat in what appeared to be a traditional Gallifreian chair. The space age look to it gave it away. The books on the shelves were almost the same as his, only they lacked the age that his now showed.

"So, what do you want to ask me first Doctor?"

"Well, I have tons of questions for you, but I think the one that is sticking out the most seem to be the ones that your mother actually presented to me. What happened with Torchwood?"

"Ah, that figured you would want to know about that." Rose curled her legs under herself and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"In all honesty Doctor, it has truly taken me a long time to get over that. If it wasn't for Jack showing up when he did…" Rose turned her face away from the Doctor. He could tell that she was trying to hide her tears.

"They did things to me Doctor, so many things that hurt. Jack saved me, took me out of there and got me to the Tardis just in time."

"What do you mean by just in time?"

"I regenerated for the first time after what they did to me. Scared me half to death, my mum wasn't much better off when we materialized in her living room."

"I could really only imagine, I heard she gave you quite the tong lashing."

"Oh, you have no idea! You thought her slapping you was bad, let's just hope you never have to sit though a three hour lecture on forsaking your species and so forth."

Rose waved her hand dismissively in front of her. Her eyes drifting towards the ceiling, a gentle hum resonated from the ship before a tray of tea appeared on the table between them.

"Well, your Tardis sure is accommodating."

"Yes, and so is yours when you're not busy beating on it with that blasted hammer."

The Doctor laughed before reaching out to grab one of the cups of tea.

"So, what about the year that never was, as you mother was calling it."

"Well, Jack decided to make a surprise appearance and the Tardis wasn't expecting it, he latched onto the outside of the Tardis and blasted us to the end of the universe. It didn't end well. Somebody you may remember was there waiting for us. Does the name the Master ring any bells?"

The Doctor cringed.

"So, I take it he survived the Time War then."

"You have no idea; he took my Tardis, regenerated and left us at the end of the universe. I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn't fused the coordinates before he left. Martha had to travel the world for over a year, spreading the word of my adventures so I could integrate myself into his Arch Angel Network. I tried to take him aboard the Tardis. I'm sorry to say his wife Lucy shot him before I could. He refused to regenerate, I begged him to. Don't worry though; I gave him a proper burial."

The Doctor nodded, somewhat sad that he would not see his old friend and evil rival. He was truly surprised though to hear that someone else had survived the time war. He wondered if things would have been different if he had been there.

"So, what else has been happening since I've been gone?"

"Well, I had several run-ins with the Daleks, Davros was a real piece of work I will say that much."

"Really Davros was still alive?"

"No, he escaped the time lock with some help from one of our errant Dalek friends. He was right mad, if I don't say so myself."

"I could only image the night mare that was."

"Yeah, we lost some good people that day. Harriet Jones gave her life to get me back to Earth, Sarah Jane and a few others I had traveled with pulled together to reach me. Mickey came back too. He works for Torchwood with Jack now in Cardiff, 'Defender of Earth' that one."

Rose smiled at all of the accomplishments her friend had made in his time here.

"He's pushing retirement in a few years."

"I would imagine, what is he fifty something now?"

"Yeah, I think about fifty-three in relative time."

"What about you?"

"Me, oh come now Doctor! You know very well a lady never reveals her age. Besides mister I've been nine hundred and three for the past few decades or so."

"Ok, fine I'm over a thousand. Are you going to tell me now?"

Rose sighed and set her now empty cup onto the table. Her mind wandered for a moment while she calculated her age.

"Hold on, this might take a minute. It's not every day you have to give your actual age."

The Doctor laughed, "Now that's just funny."

"Well, let's see… I was twenty when I left you on Earth. Then there was the academy, and after that the adventures I've had since. As well as my responsibilities now… So, I'd say somewhere around eight hundred and forty-two. Give or take a few years."

The Doctors smile dropped, he had missed so much.

"What job did they give you in the academy?"

Rose laughed, "Temporal disturbances, funny choice huh? I mean out of all the Time Lords I've probably caused more of them than I'd like to admit."


	3. Gallifrey

A/N: So now that some of you have read this, what did you think of the Doctor waking up in a diaper? So far thats my favorite line in this little story of mine. I mean come on picture it its quite amusing. :) *Laughs evil like* And here is another chapter since you are all enjoying it so much! Read and review!

I'm off to make some super chocolate cake!

Before the Doctor had a chance to respond the Tardis groaned and hummed. Rose shot up like a bolt and exited the room. The Doctor rushed out the door and chased her threw the corridor into the console room.

"What's wrong, what's happening?"

Rose cursed in Gallifreian before glaring at the center column as it wheezed through the vortex.

"OK, well this is a little sooner than I expected. This is so not good for me or you. I knew I was due to piss the council off sooner or later again."

"Rose, where are we going?"

"Gallifrey and in a hurry, which can mean only one thing. I've been gone too long and neglected too many duties and meetings and Romana is going to have my head if the council doesn't get it first. Truthfully I'm not ready to give up yet another one of my regenerations just yet."

"How many have you used?"

"Oh, well three I think. There was that one time that I thought I regenerated, I may have, and I don't really remember what happened. Woke up in an ally and looked like this. I still have to ask Romana to check for me."

"Well, you're going through them at a much slower pace than I did."

"Yes, well laws of time aside. I'm unintentionally bringing you back to a point of time you really should not be in. Romana really is going to have my head for this."

"Yeah, I know all about Romana and her temper tantrums, the innate need she feels to follow protocol."

Rose nodded and glanced at the screen in front of her. Sighing in exasperation Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess in the end this is on her. The council knew where I was going and why. Can you watch the meters for me while I go change?"

The Doctor looked her over, wasn't her formal dress enough?

"Um, I guess I can. Anything I should look for?"

"Yeah, her gravitational stabilizers have been a little off since we left Delta Prime."

"So, basically make sure we land upright."

Rose nodded and dashed back down the corridor. In her mind she was completely surprised that the Doctor was taking this as well as he was. When she first discovered what the Tardis had done she was astonished, and then completely freaked about how the Doctor would react to her sudden change in species. She could only hope he was going to take this next surprise just as well, because it was about to smack him in the face.

Reaching her room, Rose dashed to the closet and pulled out the overdone robes of the high president.

"So much frill for a position that doesn't really matter most of the time."

Sighing Rose threw on the clothes as fast as possible before dashing back into the console room.

"Just in time, we're about to reach Gallifrey."

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean not only are you not supposed to be here, but I understand how painful this can be for you. I mean, when I first saw this place it left me speechless. Then of course I was escorted to the high council and thrown into a dungeon under the citadel for three days. I will say that the jails here are some of the nicest I've seen."

"Yeah, I can agree with that. As for your second question, I think I'll be ok. I mean you're here, so I'll have all the support I'll need. Unless, of course you don't want me to leave the Tardis."

"That would not do you any good considering what's going on and how long I'm going to have to be here. Election year and everything."

The Doctor looked up at her and did a double check after realizing what she was wearing.

"They made you high president? Really?"

He burst with laughter, his hands wrapping around his sides as he laughed harder.

"Come on; is it really that hard to believe?"

Rose frowned as the Doctor continued to laugh at her. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with him.

"I'll have you know I was the top of my class when I graduated the academy unlike some people I know. I mean really you failed your driving test of all things!"

The Doctor took a deep breath to calm his laughter, a few giggles still escaping him as the Tardis finally arrived.

"I'm sorry, and you're right it's just so unexpected that's all."

Rose huffed and pushed past the Doctor.

"Just do me a favor, keep your mouth shut until we get to the citadel, I really don't want to cause a scene until we're away from the eyes of the public."

The doctor smiled and shrugged on his coat before joining her at the door. Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting it go and opening the door.

"Madam President, we welcome your return."

Rose nodded to the page that greeted her. The Doctor of course watched with wonder and internal amusement. He could only imagine how much acting like this made Rose scream in her head. She was wild, like him and like him protocol and rules drove her mad. Maybe that was why they got along so well. His breath caught as he watched Romana come towards them, smiling brightly at Rose before pulling her into a hug.

"Ah, Bad Wolf, welcome home. You do realize that you were supposed to be back for a public debate three days ago right?"

The Doctor's eyebrow rose at Romana's name for Rose. Bad Wolf huh? Interesting choice in name dear Rose. He had wondered what name she had chosen. As much as it pained him, he knew that Gallifreian law would not allow him to call her by her birth name unless they were married. It wasn't that he hadn't considered it in the past either, but then her life was too human. It was too short to even consider the thought of a bonding.

Rose smiled returning Romana's hug. Of course Romana noticed the Doctor standing behind Rose and the smile faded.

"What is he doing here? You know he cannot be here."

"Of course I do, if you and everyone here would stop pulling me back without warning it wouldn't have happened. I would have actually been back three days ago if you had given me the chance, instead of pulling me back to the damn planet all willy-nilly"

Romana sighed before walking up to the Doctor; she eyed him warily before opening her arms for a hug. The Doctor, not realizing he had been holding his breath until that moment almost wept as he wrapped his arms around one of his closest friends.

"You're lucky Doctor that this is the time you're away dealing with the Master of all things."

The Doctor nodded, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again Romana."

"Oh sweet Doctor, I have a very good idea of how painful things have been for you. Our dear Bad Wolf here has been more than accommodating as to telling me the state you were in after the war."

The Doctor glanced at Rose who turned her head avoiding eye contact. She turned to a page and gave him some instructions before turning back to Romana.

"I think we should remove ourselves before the public arrives and starts asking questions we cannot possibly answer at this time Romana."

Romana turned to Rose with a glint in her eye that the Doctor was all too familiar with. The question was what she was planning. It was never a good thing when Romana got that look in her eye. The Doctor clearly remembered a similar look in fourth year advanced chemistry when she blew up the building.

"By the way Rose, the council did have a message for you."

"Oh, let me guess it was something boring like stop interfering or follow the rules you crazy little girl?"

Rose smirked at the Doctor after making a face at Romana. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"No, much more serious than that, they feel that due to your stock and amazing abilities it is time for you to contribute to society. They feel that you will be more grounded to the planet if you were to wed."

Rose Chocked on her laugh, the Doctor's smile also vanishing, and a look of complete horror now graced his face.

"Excuse me? They want me to what? Shit, I think I need to sit down I'm going to be sick."

"Romana, I don't think that's really possible. She's from the future, a future where she is aware of what happens to this planet and its people."

"I'm well aware of these facts Doctor. The thing is, Bad Wolf is key to this planets government right now. If she continues to go wondering off like she does things can happen and go wrong."

Rose was holding her hand to her chest, trying desperately not to hyper ventilate in light of this new arrangement. They wanted to keep her here, to take away the stars. What was she going to do? She couldn't marry one of these Time Lords, what about the Doctor. Her face paled with this thought as she glanced up at him. He was arguing with Romana, he glanced at her. His face sharing the same fears that she herself had considered.

"Romana, I really think we need to get out of the public for this conversation. I also think Wolfie here is a bout to pass out or lose her lunch."

Romana turned from the Doctor to look at Rose's pale face, her hands wrapped firmly around her middle as she rocked back and forth. It was a panic attack and Romana knew it, for a Gallifreian they were very rare, but due to Rose's upbringing she still held some of the human mind sets of stress.

"Very well, Doctor you can support or carry Bad Wolf for me. I will go ahead and prepare her medicine. These attacks really are uncalled for Bad Wolf, you need to take this job more seriously."

Rose just breathed deeply as the Doctor picked her up. She turned her head burying it in his shoulder. Her thoughts racing and wishing desperately just to be swallowed into the Doctor. Anywhere to hide from this nightmare, marriage really? It was a ridiculous idea, she couldn't marry! She was too young, too wild for these people and the sad part was they knew it. She would be like a caged animal if they forced it on her.

The Doctor glanced down at Rose, her face buried in his shirt, hands curled around the lapels of his jacket. Her whole body was trebling at the thought of what had been proposed to her. He would not allow it and he knew there was one sure fire way to shut Romana up very fast. The problem was getting them off the planet first to do the bonding and then forcing the idea onto the council that Rose was his and did not belong here any longer.

She had attended the academy, she had paid her debt to heal him and then some. He had eight hundred years he needed to catch up on and learn about her. He'd give up his last regeneration before he would let them take her from him.

"Don't worry Rose.." He whispered, "I wont let them do this to you. We'll talk later and I'll explain."

Rose nodded weakly and continued to cling to the Doctor as they entered the citadel. The Doctor was silent as he looked around a place he himself hadn't seen in over a hundred years. The memories flying though his mind of being here, being president himself. Even being forced into exile and regeneration within these very walls.


	4. Problem One? Bonded

A/n: *Grins evil like* Mushy chapter ahead with lots of Ten and Rose Love! Enjoy... I have to go work on the next chapter. there will be a point where the story jumps back to some of Rose's adventures without the Doctor BTW. So we will seen Martha *Cringes* And Donna *Yeah!* and of course the lovely ever talented captain jack! So stay tuned and review! I like it when people squeal about my stories as much as I do.

Rose pulled on his lapel, gaining his attention.

"Don't follow Romana, go to the quarters up the stairs. I'm sure you know the ones, Secret rooms with bio codes." The Doctor nodded and smiled at Romana when she looked back.

"Why there? You know Romana will not be happy right?"

Rose nodded and he felt her smile on his shoulder.

"Just do it, no more questions."

The Doctor nodded and as soon as Romana turned the corner in front of him he dashed to the left and up the stairs out of Romana's and rest of Gallifrey's reach. It was a chance to be alone with Rose and for her to explain what he had missed. He also thought it would give him the chance to explain his plan to her. The key to this plan was of course getting to his Tardis and getting it off of Gallifrey.

Rose turned just as they reached the door and slapped her hand against the bio reader. The door slid open and closed quickly behind them. The Doctor smiled at Rose before placing her on her feet.

"You know Romana may very well kill us both for this right?"

Rose smiled and flopped onto the sofa near the window.

"I don't doubt it, I've done this several times before when they called me back here without warning. She knows I hate it. The council will not call me back without a message first at least. Last time they did that I gave them such a tong lashing I may have scared one of them into a regeneration."

The Doctor smiled before walking toward the only window. It was amazing to see this place and people. So many times he had dreamed what it would be like to view this wonder once more. Rose had changed, he knew that. The real question is, would she want him like that?

"Rose," Her name came as a whisper that was just loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Yeah Doctor?"

"I didn't want to talk about this with Romana around because I know that she might try to talk you and possibly me out of even bringing it up."

Rose sat up and looked at the Doctor, one eyebrow raising in question. Whatever his idea was it was seriously something to be considered if he planned to keep it a secret from even one of his closest friends in the academy.

"So, whats your plan for getting me out of this?"

The Doctor smiled, he knew she would be up to hear his idea, the execution of such idea was another story all together. The Doctor turned to face her, his face void of all emotion but complete seriousness.

"Bond with me."

Rose blinked, that was sudden. "W-what?"

The Doctor crossed the room and sat next to Rose.

"Bond with me, fail the election. I... Rose you risked so much to save me, so much so that these people are trying to keep you here forever."

"So you want me to bond with you out of some sick for of obligation? Or is it guilt?" Rose stood and stomped over to the drink bar in the corner. Grabbing a glass she poured herself something that the Doctor could only describe as jet fuel to a human. Taking a large swig she turned on the Doctor, anger clearly written on her face.

"I did what I did not out of obligation, or duty. " Rose took a deep breath, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I did what I did Doctor, because I love you for gods sake! I changed species because I love you! You want me to bond with you for this? No thank you!" Rose threw the glass at the sink, shattering it before turning to grab the counter. Her knuckles turning white with strain.

Her shoulders shook as she fought the tears. After Torchwood she promised herself she would never cry like this again and how could he say something like this to her of all people.

The Doctor seeing her distress and her misunderstanding stood and walked behind her. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on her shoulders. Turning her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose, I am not asking you to do this for any of those reasons. I-I love you too. I loved you as a human and I love you the same now. Im asking you to do this to save us. If you stay here, I will never see you again, most of all."

The doctor took a deep breath and tightened his arms around her before buring his face in her shoulder.

"Most of all Rose, I would have to live with the knowledge that I killed you in the time war as well."

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor as she felt his tears on her neck. She misunderstood, she should have known the Doctor would never do something like this without feeling something behind it.

"I'm sorry Doctor I know you would never do anything like that. Its just I've been alone for so long. The stars don't light up for me the way they used to."

The Doctor sighed before pulling back slightly. He knew what she was feeling. It was that same feeling that drove him to bring friends with him on the Tardis. It was also a feeling he hoped went away again now that they were together.

"Will you bond with me Rose. I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make those stars shine more brightly then they ever have in the past."

Rose looked at the Doctors face, searching for any doubts. What she saw truly surprised her, pure unadulterated love. It was an emotion she had only seen directed at her once on satellite five when he tried to remove the vortex from her.

"Will this work Doctor? Bonding is serious, I know all about it. No divorce if you want to run from me you can't, Is that something you can handle?"

"Rose, I have never wanted anything more in my life than to call you my bond mate."

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around the Doctor. The Doctor smiled having different ideas on how to celebrate this confession. Bending his head down he brought his lips to Roses in a gentle kiss. Pouring all of his love for this woman into it. Rose startled by the Doctors sudden boldness took a moment to respond as she smiled into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss the Doctor smiled at her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the sofa.

"So, first things first. My real name, I already know yours which I guess in a way is cheating."

Rose smiled and nodded.

"My real name Rose is Theta. Plan and simple, just remember that your the only aside from my family that may speak it."

Rose smiled her happiness was so much that tears fell from her eyes. She finally knew something about the Doctor, something other then the bits and pieces of his past that he had shared. It was something of sustenance and if filled her soul.

Reaching over the Doctor pulled the orange sash from her robe.

"You know, these are the colors of my house."

Rose smiled and then blushed. She was well aware of that fact, and Romana couldn't contain the laughter in know. Before we start this I would like to share something interesting though."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Rose smiled like a Cheshire cat, "I met your mother. The great thing is theres one thing that Earth and Gallifrey both have in common."

The Doctor's face paled. "Yeah, and whats that?"

"When the mother of the man you have been living with meets said woman, she has to show you every picture ever taken."

Rose laughed as the Doctor closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face.

"First diapers and now this. Is there anything no demeaning and embarrassing that happened while I was out?"

"Yeah, I stocked the Tardis infirmary with every medicine known to Gallifrey by the case load."

The Doctor laughed before grabbing Rose again and kissing her.

"Your a minx and soon you will be mine forever."

Rose joined in his laughter. The Doctor grew serious again and took the orange sash, wrapping it around his hand he looked at Rose.

"Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, you are the light to my darkness. You took a wounded soldier and brought him back to life. I saw the wonder of the universe once more because of you. Before you came to me it was dark, and nothing good ever happened in it. I Theta, give myself to you for eternity."

Reaching for Roses hand he wrapped the other end of the Sash around her hand, joining it to his. After word he looked at her and smiled. Rose took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Doctor, Theta, I did not truly live until I meet you. I felt that nothing was right and that I was going no where. Since I have seen the birth and death of my Planet. I have seen suns expand and civilizations brought to their knees. You took me a no one and helped to create a soul with purpose. I love you, I have since run and I will never stop fighting to be by your side. I Rose, give myself to you for eternity."

Rose Smiled at the Doctor as they both reached towards each others minds. Their hands and minds joined as did their mouths in a kiss that was to be felt through the universe.

Rose moaned as the Doctor deepened the kiss, using his freehand to pull her body flush to his. Rose's hearts were racing, she had never in her limited experience felt something so truly wonderful.

Pulling away from the kiss, the Doctor pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Yours Doctor, always."

The Doctor smiled before pulling Rose down to lay with him across the sofa.

"We should rest and let our minds finish settling the bond."

Rose nodded, it had been a tiring day. Well, for her it had been more like a week and a half but he didn't need to know that.

"You know I can hear your thoughts Missy. A week and a half? What have you been doing that required you to stay up that long? Thats pushing it even for a time lord."

Rose sighed, time to put up some minor shields then.

"I had to deal with an outbreak on an underdeveloped planet. It wasn't much really, but when you throw in a power hungry war loard who wants me to be his wife things get a little out of hand."

The Doctor smiled and pulled her closer.

"Sleep my little wolf and dream of stars with me."

Rose sighed and burrowed even deeper into the Doctors side. She missed him so much, they still needed to talk but there would be time for that later.


	5. Romana Rampage

It was some hours later before the Doctor awoke. Looking down at Rose asleep in his arms he couldn't have smiled anymore if he wanted to. She was his, an no other time lord or high council was going to take that away from either of them. The next problem on his list of endeavors was liberating his, no their Tardis from her pleasant grounding.

He could tell the Tardis was truly happy to be home from the gentle hum in his mind. He wondered if Rose could feel it. Then there was also the matter of her own Tardis that she had undoubtedly bonded with and would be heart broken to part with. Maybe they could take it too, save if for any future time lords.

The Doctor grinned again at that thought. Rose groaned and rolled over to face him better.

"We just bonded and are trapped on Gallifrey. Let's not think about procreating for at least the next three hundred or so years please?"

The Doctor laughed and kissed her before pulling her closer again.

"You know Doctor, Romana is going to kill us if we don't surface soon."

The Doctor laughed and nodded before sitting up and pulling Rose with him. He knew that doing things how he did would more than likely incur the wrath of not only Romana but the high council as well. It was worth it though, to feel Rose so closely tied to him.

"I guess we should go find her, so you can sabotage your own re-election. That is unless you'd rather we just run?"

Rose laughed and smacked the Doctor's arm.

"Of course I'm not going to run. These people have done so much for me and for you. Romana knows by the way."

Rose grew silent at the Doctor's questioning glance.

"I told her about the Time War, about how it all ends. We made a plan though. So, at some point in your past things will happen. You won't remember them for some time and for that I am sorry. Gallifrey is lost to you Doctor, but I want you to know that it wont always feel that way after we leave here."

The Doctor nodded. Rose took such good care of him and his hearts. She truly was his reward from the universe, now whether or not the universe agreed with that statement he could care less. His reprieve was interrupted before he could reflect further by a loud banging on the door and what appear to be Romana screaming some choice phrases in Gallifreian.

"Bad wolf! Rose! I swear to Rassilon himself if you do not open this door I will cause you to regenerate myself!"

Rose laughed and looked at the Doctor who was trying to hide his own laughter behind a shocked expression. Rose pulled away from him and opened the door. Romana wasted no time barging in or saying hello.

"You have some nerve! We have an election to run Rose. I can't handle this by myself. Doctor, wipe that smirk off your face this instant. You more than anyone should know the responsibilities of the High President."

"What stand around and look pretty while everyone bosses you around and pretend you make the discussions?"

Rose laughed and gave the Doctor a thumbs up. Romana stopped talking for a moment and looked between Rose and the Doctor. Really looked between them, before her mouth formed a thin line.

"Please, for the love of Gallifrey tell me you did not do what I think you did Doctor."

The Doctor stood and rocked back and forth on his feet. A huge grin across his face. Oh, he knew what she was talking about. Being who he was though he couldn't help by rile her up.

"Yes, and what might this thing be that I have done?"

Rose couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Her hands wrapping around her sides as the Doctor glanced in her direction. Rose knew exactly what he was doing. It was the same thing he had done to her mother on multiple occasions. He was trying to piss Romana off. Rose couldn't help but wonder if he got off on pissing people off now. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the thoughts crossing her mind before shaking his head.

"You, miss Tyler have a very naughty mind."

Romana's mouth dropped open, Rose could almost see the fire shooting from her eyes and the steam from her ears. She was pissed, Rose could only hope that she took it out on the Doctor more than her.

"Seriously? The two of you, like your not enough of a handful on your own Rose. You just went and bound yourself to the biggest trouble maker this planet has to offer." She was seething, Rose just really couldn't help it anymore and laughed even harder. The Doctor on the other hand was still grinning.

"Well, I guess your not really a miss anymore huh? Mrs. Doctor." Rose grinned and Romana continued to seethe.

"You two seriously think this is some kind of joke don't you?"

"Oh Romana, I can assure you that this is no joke. One hundred percent serious."

Romana sighed and collapse onto the couch. The council was not going to like this. It was bad enough that her and Rose had messed with the time lines behind their backs to ensure Gallifrey's survival in the future. She could only hope that this did not effect that out come they had worked so hard to achieve.

"Rose, can you make sure this little development hasn't ruined all of our plans? In all honesty I can careless what the council thinks, I just want to make sure that all of those years of work are not wasted."

Rose sobered and nodded. Why she hadn't thought about the moment and the plans she had made with Romana before bonding to the Doctor she could not even begin to fathom. More then likely it was the fear of being bound for the rest of her life to some moron on the planet.

Rose closed her eyes and pulled forth the Bad wolf. The Vortex power pulsing through her so much that the Doctor actually panicked as he doubled over. The force of the images he was seeing flash though Rose's mind was astounding. Rose took a deep breath and released the power back into the recess of her mind.

"No Romana, everything is fine. In all honesty the bond allows him to trust me more when I first appear. He will feel my importance and take heed of what I tell him."

Romana let out a breath she was hold. So their bond would save Rose from Gallifrey, and save Gallifrey from destruction. It was a paradox that left her exhausted and annoyed. Now, how to explain this to the council that was set on marrying her off in the next few days. Maybe she could say that their was a partial bond from when she absorbed the vortex that fully initiated when he awoke.

"Hey Romana, don't worry about the council OK? I'll deal with them, cause you know how they are when I come in there angry."

Romana smiled and nodded. The Doctor looked on questioningly.

"Thats a story I need to hear, I'm sure of it."

Rose and Romana laughed and nodded.

"You should go get changed Rose, they will want to meet with you soon anyway. Besides I think that this version of the Doctor would love to spend some time with his once best friend."

Rose smiled and nodded before leaving the Doctor with a kiss to be alone with Romana.


	6. Some Bits in Between

The Doctor turned from Rose's retreating form to look over at Romana. Of course based on her crossed arms and angered expression he knew he was in for a lecture if not worse from his oldest friend. He always did seem to know how to push her buttons just the right way. Right now he couldn't help but feel he was going to need her if him and Rose were to leave Gallifrey together in his Tardis. Before the Doctor could reflect further and mention his concerns to Romana she spoke first.

**The doctor laughed and sat down on the couch. He couldn't help it, she was right. For some reason even when he wasn't trying he always found just the right ways to fuel someone's irritation with him. **

**Romana sighed and flopped down next to the Doctor. It was weird, but nice in a way to see his future and know that their destruction would not destroy him completely. Rose had told her of his last regeneration, how distant he was. Romana could not even begin to imagine the pain of being alone in her own head, let alone the idea of being the last of an endangered species. At least she now knew he would have Rose. **

**The Doctor looked at her and smiled. She knew it was forced because it just didn't reach his eyes. He always was really good at hiding how he truly felt. **

**Romana nodded. Her and Rose had both discussed this situation in depth. The blocks they had formed to be activated on Gallifrey's destruction or her removal from their time stream when the moment came. Rose had insisted on it after seeing the torment their absence caused the Doctor's psyche. Romana really hated having all of this foreknowledge right now. Her oldest friend had just bonded truly for the first time in his lives and she was scolding him. **

**The Doctor glanced at Romana and smiled. It was a relief and a blessing that she was not trying to detach his head right now. One that he was sure in some subliminal way Rose had something to do with. He wondered how she was fairing with the council. He more then knew that once she was within distance they would sense the new bond they shared. Closing his eyes for a moment the Doctor sought out that golden glow that was now Rose's presence in his mind. He was however not expecting the telepathic nudge and giggle that followed. **

**'I've had psychic training Doctor, both at the academy and with Torchwood.' **

**The Doctor nodded to himself before standing and stretching. **

**Romana looked thoughtful for a moment in regards to the Doctors request. She knew he shouldn't be here, but as long as he kept himself away from those who knew him he should be fine. **

**The Doctor laughed and nodded before heading for the door. It was an adventure for him, a chance to see and remember the ghosts from his past. How many times had he himself walked these very halls, hidden away in that same room to escape the demands or lack there of during his brief stint as High President. **

**Walking deeper into the Citadel the Doctor could only laugh on the inside. Nothing had changed when he was off world. So close to the time war, thousands of years of history was still alive and well. Stagnant was the word he looked for to describe it. The longer he reflected the more he realized how sad it was. Every species he had encountered grew, adventured developed. The time lords, contrary to their name were frozen, stuck in there ways like a ninety year old human. **

**The Doctor sighed and turned to go into one of the many tree gardens he knew resided within these walls. They were there mostly for rest and contemplation by scholars and seers that lived within the citadel walls. The somber look disappeared from his face when he beheld the beauty waiting there for him. Rose his beautiful golden Rose. She looked irritated, so the Doctor could only assume the council was a bit cross with her. **

**Rose grunted and flopped onto the red grass. **

**The Doctor laughed before joining her on the ground. **

**Rose sighed and rolled towards the Doctor. Her hand reaching out to play with his tie mindlessly. The Doctor closed his eyes and hummed at her closeness. The whole thing almost felt like a dream, if the Doctor was honest with himself he was waiting for reality to catch up to him and blink to hell around him. **

**The Doctor pulled Rose to him, wrapping his arms around her. **

**Rose laughed and closed her eyes. Breathing in the smell of the Doctor and the safety he brought her. **

**The Doctor looked down to meet her gaze. Questions racing across his eyes, if Rose was honest with her self it looked like worry. **

**The Doctor eyes Rose suspiciously before leaning down to capture in lips in kiss. It did not hold the same passion as the ones the had shared the night before, but Rose felt the same amount of love for her if not more. **

**Rose nodded, **

**The Doctor smiled. It must be hard for Rose to watch her mother age like that. He should know, it was the same fears he had once held for her. To watch those you love wither and die is not pleasant. He had watch something similar happen with Sarah Jane and had vowed to never do it again. **

**Rose stretched and sat up. **

**The Doctor stood next to Rose, smiled and grasped her hand in his. It was a simple meal in the same secret room they had disappeared to the day before. Romana had yet to make another appearance, but Rose knew that once she heard the councils decision she would bring herself around to lecture her one more time and say goodbye. **

**The Doctor opened his eyes from his place next to her. **

**The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him and smiled into her neck. **

**Rose smiled at the last bit and snuggled deeper into his arms. **

**The Doctor kissed her Forehead lightly before closing his own eyes. The Longer days of Gallifrey finally catching up his sleep cycles.**


End file.
